


Merry Christmas

by Firetype55



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/Firetype55
Summary: This is my secret satan for nec!!! You said I could write for my fandom, so I finished up some nice gay for you uwu





	1. Chapter 1

Harris is laughing, but Sam couldn't remember why. God DAMN it, every time that boy laughs, he just loses track of the conversation. He's just so fucking cute! 

Not that Sam would ever actually say that out loud. He's jerked out of his thoughts by Harris slapping his back.

"You alright dude? You're bright red!" The other boy grins at Sam. 

"Huh- oh, y- yeah... I'm- I'm fine!" Damn it, he stuttered. He didn't mean to stutter! 

Harris frowns when Samuel stutters, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously dude, are you okay?" 

Sam chuckles, feeling his face warm up quite a bit. "Y- yeah... I'm fine, Harris. Seriously."

Harris shoves his hands in the pockets of his vest, frowning again. "If you ever need to talk, Sammy...."

Samuel lets out a sigh, staring at Harris for a bit. He's always been so caring, and sweet... and adorable... Ach! Gay thoughts, begone! "Of course, Harris." 

Harris nods, standing up, but then he pauses. "Hey... Sammy." He tugs his vest off, tossing it onto Samuel's head. 

"Huhwha-" Sam looks up, grabbing the vest. "Harris...?"

"Merry Christmas, Samuel. I know you love that thing, and it's getting a bit small. I gotta go home."

Sam jumps up, pulling the vest on. "Harris, wait." This isn't how he imagined this happening... He slowly approaches the other boy, pulling something from his pants pocket.

"Sam?" Harris quirks a brow. "What's up?"

Samuel lets out a sigh. For once, he's glad his pals on the football team gave him a gag gift for Christmas. He holds the mistletoe over the two, grinning. "Look up."

The other boy blinks, looking up- He goes bright red, and then Samuel strikes, pressing his lips against the object of his affections' lips. He almost immediately pulls away, though, face flushed. "Merry Christmas, Harris..." 

Harris clearly doesn't know how to respond, otber than a mumbled, "Merry Christmas, dude..." as he turns and leaves. 

Samuel almost imagines that for a second, Harris returned his kiss.


	2. POV Harris

I couldn't believe what just happened. I had to walk away to save face.

I stare at my hands in confusion, thinking to myself, "Did I really kiss him back? I thought I was... I don't know. I really, really don't know." 

I glance back at Sam, who's similarly standing there and staring at his hands, then shake my head, turning back towards Samuel. "Sam."

Sam starts, eye wide as he looks up at me. "Harris?" 

I hesitate, going to shove my hands in my pockets- but then I remember that I gave Sam my vest. 

He seems to notice my plight, starting to pull the vest off, but I grab his wrist gently, smiling at him.

"It's okay Sammy." 

The other boy pauses, only to quickly mumble something. “Didyoureallykissmebackorwasitjustme?”

I parse what he said, eyes flitting back and forth. “.... Yeah.”

And just like that, Sam's bright red and I can't help but chuckle. Was this really the same boy who just kissed me? 

….

And I kissed back oh my god am I gay how did I not notice. 

I can feel my face start to burn, holy fuck I'm blushing aren't I?

“Harris? You…. You're blushing. You okay?” Samuel snickers a tad. 

“I'm fInE.” And that was my voice cracking. Why am I like this. “JuSt dYing of gAy.”

“If you're solely gay, then I'm the queen of England.” He snorts, making me laugh.

“Well then, dying of bi.” I scratch the back of my head, chuckling.

Sam sticks his thumbs in his pockets, smirking. “Exactly. Dude, I'm hella crushing on you.”

I stutter at that, trying to get the words out. “I- uh- that is-”

Aw fuck it. I step closer, leaning down a bit, and catch his lips in a soft kiss. 

Sam's eye goes wide, but soon enough he stands up on his toes, gently pressing closer. 

I pull away, flushed red. “Is…. Is that a good enough… response…?”

Samuel stares incredulously, landing back on the flats of his feet. “I-... holy fuck, dude… give a guy a warning… so…. are we? A thing?” 

I blink at him, before beginning to laugh. “I dunno, I'm willing to give it a shot.” 

He pumps his fist in the air. “Score! Fuck yea, best Christmas EVER!”

I put my hands on his shoulders. “Okay, now I really gotta go home. My parents are gonna worry.” 

He nods, calming down. “Merry Christmas, Harris.”

I peck his forehead. “Merry Christmas, Sam. Stay warm.” and with that, I walk home.

Two days later, Samuel was reported missing. 

A week later, he was reported dead, having been dared by his teammates to climb Mt Ebott. 

I mourned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
